


Better This Way

by kickcows



Series: AkuSai Month Challenge [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After posing a question to him, and saying his human name, Axel goes to see Saix. Written for AkuSai month challenge on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better This Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the 'Slow Burn' challenge for [AkuSai Month](http://misomilk.tumblr.com/post/87702829490/beloved-shippers-of-akusai-the-prompts-have-been). First prompt is - "OTP" Quote. Cross posting over on [my](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/91150502410/akusaimonth-slow-burn-day-01-your-otp-quote) tumblr, as there is artwork to go with this prompt. All rights belong to Square Enix.

I couldn't choose a quote that embodies this particular pairing for me, as there are too many. That being said, this is the quote that made me fall head over heels in love with this pairing when I played '358/2 Days'. Please enjoy!

**“There is simply too much on the line, Lea.”**

****

 _Lea_. His human name bounced around in his head, as he walked back towards his bedroom. It had been a very long time since he had heard that name, and was surprised that Saïx even remembered it.

As he got to his bedroom door, Axel decided to take a detour. He knew this was going to bother him the rest of the night, and knew that he was going to have to go to the source. Opening a portal, he headed through it, hoping to find the person he was looking for.

The large windows showed Kingdom Hearts high in the sky, the heart shaped moon both a thing of beauty and of danger. He saw the azure hair of the one he was looking for, standing by the window.

“What are you doing here?” Saïx asked, keeping his back turned towards him. Axel could see his amber eyes looking at him via the reflection on the mirror, and kept his distance. “I do not recall summoning you.”

He exhaled, and shook his head. “You should know why I’m here.”

“If I knew, then why would I ask?” The stoic Nobody turned around to look at him.

“Why did you say what you said?” Axel kept his eyes averted, not really wishing to look into Saïx’ eyes. That would only lead to more trouble, and he wasn’t sure if that was what he wanted.

“Why did I ask why you prefered the broken puppet to the other?” Arms crossed over his chest, as azure hair spilled over his shoulders. “It was an honest question.”

“Cut the bullshit.” He narrowed his eyes. “You know what I’m talking about. Why did you say it?”

Saïx walked away from the window, and walked over towards the center of the room. “I said what I did because I wanted you to understand where I am coming from.”

“So, it was a means to get me to see what you wanted me to see.” Axel tried not to bite his lower lip. “Not because of something else.”

“I’m afraid not.”

The dark chuckle came out of nowhere, startling Axel, as he realized it was coming from his mouth. “You’re a real piece of work, you know that?”

“You should leave.” He watched as Saïx walked back over to the window.

Eyes darted back and forth, between the door, and the moon, and the azure hair that seemed almost luminescent under the light of Kingdom Hearts. Making a quick decision, knowing it would more than likely end up bad, Axel approached Saïx, standing directly behind him.

“I’m not going to leave.” His chest touched Saïx’ back, as he placed a hand on the large window, trapping him. He could feel the heat radiating off of his body as he stood closer to him, but refused to look at the reflection. Axel was afraid he would see something there that he wasn’t prepared to see.

“Why are you doing this?” A soft whispered question was almost inaudible, but he had heard it. “Why aren’t you with your two best friends?”

“My…?” Axel grabbed onto Saïx’ shoulders, and turned him around to face him, pushing him against the window. “The name you said before. That name, that _person_ was someone’s best friend.”

“Don’t.” Saïx shook his head.

“That _person_ did everything for his best friend.” He looked into his amber eyes. “He’s where he’s at because of him.”

“Lea….”

“No!” Axel shook his head. “No, you can’t use that name until you tell me the truth. Why did you say it?”

“Because I needed you to understand.” Saïx stared up at him. “I needed you to see.”

“See what? That this whole thing is fucked up?” Axel couldn’t decide if he wanted to be closer to him, or should back away before he was liable to hit him. The first pull won out, and he stayed where he was, even though he was seething. “You are telling me to choose which one I would rather have alive. And then, you say my fucking name, _Isa_.”

“Do you remember, then?”

He pushed himself away, knowing that he didn’t trust himself to be close to him at the moment. “Of course I remember. Isn’t that why you said it?” Axel ran a hand through his hair, his back no turned away from the window.

“What do you remember?” Saïx questioned.

“What does it matter?” The redhead sighed softly, and began to walk away. “Look, this was a mistake. I knew I shouldn’t have come here, but I had to know what made you say it.”

Two words were spoken. Two words he had half hoped he would hear, but after everything the two of them had been through, he knew it was better to not to hope. Besides, they were Nobodies, weren’t they? They didn’t have feelings such as hope, desire, lust, anger, or any other emotion. Hearing those two words made him stop moving, practically making him shut down completely.

“Don’t go.”

Axel kept his back towards him. “Don’t do this.” His fists clenched at his sides, as he was glued to his spot.

“You know why I said it.” The sound of his footsteps walking towards him sounded louder than they were, as the room was too quiet. It wasn’t a question that had to be answered, as they both knew it anyway.

Making a split decision, Axel turned around, and pulled the man he used to call his best friend into a tight embrace. Surrounding them with Darkness, they appeared back in Axel’s bedroom, neither one of them ending their embrace. 

“Are you making me choose?” The redhead whispered, pressing his forehead against Saïx’. “Don’t tell me you’re making me choose, Isa.”

The silence was enough response for the redhead. He brought his right hand forward, gently tilting Saïx’ head up. “Lea…”

“The more you say that name, the more I think about how it was before.” Without thinking, he began to move them towards the bed. As he pushed him down towards the bed, Axel began to unzip his own cloak.

“Lea….”

“Get undressed, Isa.” Axel walked over to his bedroom door, and quickly used magic to lock it from the inside, so no one would be able to pick the lock. “I know you want to. I can see that fire in your eyes. That fire I haven’t seen in such a long time.”

He walked back over to the bed, leaving a trail of clothes behind him. He helped pull Saix’ pants off, the last article of clothing he was wearing. Their eyes met for a brief moment, before their lips began to brush against each other, the familiarity coming back to the both of them. Axel parted his lips slightly, and moaned low as he felt Saïx’ tongue touch his timidly. He broke off the kiss, pressing his forehead against Saïx’ once more.

His fingers touched his lips lightly. “The fire has been there, Lea.” Saïx’ tongue began to lick the fingers, just as Axel was hoping he would.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see it before.” He moaned softly, as those two fingers began to lick in a teasing manner. Once he had felt there was enough, he pulled his fingers out gently, and moved his hand to be between Saïx’ legs.

“Don’t be.” Legs spread naturally, as Axel pushed one finger into his waiting body.

“I have to be,” Axel murmured, as he laid gentle kisses on Saïx’ chest. “I’ve been blind, haven’t I?” He added a second finger, pushing both into his body with relative ease.

“It is….ah….not your….fault…” Saïx moaned low, as his lithe fingers seemed to have found that hidden spot within his body. “L-Lea, please…”

That sound, that plea, made Axel bite his lower lip. He let out a soft moan, as he began to scissor his fingers inside the warmth of Saïx’ body. He had been so preoccupied with the other two, that he had forgotten just where he was supposed to be. Who he was meant to be with.

He pulled his fingers out of him. Knowing he could not enter him dry, Axel reached for the small bottle of oil he had picked up in Agrabah for his own personal use. Pouring some onto his arousal, he moaned low as Saïx’ hand began to spread it on him, his hand pumping him slowly.

“I-Isa…” He groaned low, as his hips pushed forward against his hand. It had been so long since the two of them had been this way with one another. He gripped onto his hand, and stilled it. “Lay back down.” He requested through clenched teeth, panting softly.

Azure hair spread out on his pillow, as amber eyes looked up at him. Getting settled between his legs, Axel pushed into his body slowly, the soft moans that Saïx began to make going straight to his hardness. Once he was fully entered, he stilled his hips, waiting from him to adjust to the intrusion within his body. As he felt him clasp around his arousal, Axel’s hips began to move slowly.

“I will always choose you,” he whispered into Saïx’ ear, as their bodies moved together as one. “You are my best friend, Isa. You always have been.” He pushed himself deeper into his body, as Saïx’ cries grew louder.

“Lea….”

The more he said his human name, the more Axel wanted to push harder into him. He reached between their bodies, and began to stroke him with each slow thrust of his hips. He pressed his lips against the small earring at the base of his ear.

“Only you, Isa.” His thrusts became more erratic, as he could feel his lower stomach begin to tighten. “You must have known that, when you said my name. You were asking me choose between the two of them. But, I would never do that.” His tongue licked along the shell of Saïx’ ear. “You are the reason I’m here, Isa. Not the two of them. _You_.”

He ceased his talking, as it was getting more difficult to control his orgasm. He pumped Saïx faster, knowing each stroke was bringing them both to their release.

Their eyes locked once more, as both moaned in unison. Axel felt himself becoming one with his best friend, his _true_ best friend. Even after all the things they said and did to each other, there was nothing quite like the passion they shared together. He moaned low, as those amber eyes disappeared from sight, as Saïx’ body clamped down hard around him. He threw his head back, letting out a loud moan as his orgasm raced through his body, the exhilaration of his climax too powerful to be real.

Stilling his hips, Axel waited a few moments before he slipped out of Saïx’ body. They both laid on the small bed, tangled up in each other’s bodies. He was quite content on their position, as it had been an eternity since they had laid like this.

“I need to get going,” Saïx spoke quietly, after they had laid together for what felt like an hour. “Superior is expecting my report.”

Not wanting the cuddling to end, but recognizing he had no choice, Axel helped gather Saïx’ clothes. “What are you going to tell him?” He pulled his own boxers on.

“That you are still on our side.”

“Better this way, right?” Axel repeated the question he had asked him earlier in the evening. Even though the words were the same, the meaning behind them had suddenly changed.

“Yes, Lea.” Saïx zipped up his cloak, and created a portal in the room. As he walked towards it, he paused a moment. “Did you mean what you said?”

“About what?” Axel pulled the covers over his body, and stared at his best friend’s back.

“That you would choose me?”

He didn’t hesitate. “Yes.” Axel nodded, even though he could not see the nod.

“Goodbye, Lea.” He stepped into the portal, vanishing into the Corridor of Darkness.

The redhead laid back on the bed, and sighed softly. Of course he had meant what he had said to him. He had been caught up in the moment, but each sentiment was true. If he had to choose, he would always choose the one that meant the most to him. And that was Isa.

Always had been, and always would be. No matter what.


End file.
